Shinigame Fox
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: Ayame was sent to check on Takuto and Meroko to find out what’s taking them so long to retrieve souls. She disguises herself as a human for only an hour and a half to pose to keep help keep an eye on Mitsuki.IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Prologue

**Fox Shinigame**

**Prologue**

While Takuto was out keeping an eye out for Mitsuki at one of Full Moon's recordings, Meroko was left to pose as Mitsuki to cover for the real one.

"I'm starting to get bored. Maybe I'll go watch something on TV since I'm the only one left in this house." Meroko said as she turned on the television and heard someone in Mitsuki's room as she ran into the room. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"So the rumors are true." Meroko turned around and saw another Shinigame floating behind her with her arms crossed.

This Shinigame was a girl who seemed to be a full powered Shinigame. She had a pair of blue fox ears and a blue fox tail, and was wearing a white bandana to keep her waist-lengthed hair away from her blue eyes, a pair of white wrist lengthed fingerless gloves, a white tube top that doesn't cover her belly button area, a blue hooded elbow-lengthed sleeved jacket, a blue above the knee-lengthed wavy skirt, a pair of white calf lengthed boots with blue ribbons on the top, and a silver sparkling tiara, with a white jewel embedded in it, on her head.

"So this is Mitsuki Koyama, the twelve year old girl whose soul that Takuto and Meroko were supposed to take when her time is reached." The female Shinigame said as Meroko pretended that she can't see her since she's Mitsuki at the moment. "Speaking of which, where are those two anyway?"

'I hope she doesn't realize it's me instead of Mitsuki.' Meroko thought as she suddenly remembered something important. 'But she will find out when the real Mitsuki and Takuto come back from Full Moon's recording session!'

The female Shinigame was floating over Meroko while looking down at her, which was making Meroko feel nervous as the female Shinigame had a smirk on her face.

"You don't have to stay like that anymore. I can already tell that it's you, Meroko." Meroko transformed back into her normal self as the female Shinigame hovered down until her feet touched the ground, with her arms still crossed. "I'm guessing that the rumors are true. That you and Takuto used your powers to help out a human girl."

"Please don't tell the chief about this Ayame!" Meroko said down on her knees in a begging position. "We were only helping her reach her dream since she's going to die soon, so please don't report this to the chief."

"Relax Meroko. I'm not going to report anything to the chief." Ayame said as she transformed into Mitsuki. "You can go find Takuto and Mitsuki while I stay here as Mitsuki."

"Okay then, but we're not going to take long okay?" Meroko said as she left to find her partner and Mitsuki. 'I wonder how Takuto will react when he finds out that Ayame's here.'

Meroko found Takuto outside the studio where Full Moon had her recording session as she flew down to them.

"Why aren't you at Mitsuki's house pretending to be her so her grandmother won't suspect that she's gone?!" Takuto said as Meroko told him about Ayame. "Ayame's here?! Did she find out?!"

"Relax Takuto. She said that she won't report us to the chief, since she's the one who's pretending to be Mitsuki at the moment." Meroko said as Takuto started to fly off somewhere. "Takuto, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if Ayame's still at Mitsuki's house. Meet me there as soon as you can." Takuto said as he flew off to Mitsuki's house.

**This is my first Full Moon wo Sagashite fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it.**


	2. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
